1. Field in the Industry
The present invention concerns stainless cast steel having good heat resistance and good machinability. The stainless cast steel according to the invention is suitable as the material for parts which is subjected to repeated heating to a high temperature such as exhaust gas manifolds of automobile engines, turbine housings, connecting parts thereof, and exhaust gas cleaning devices.
2. State of the Art
To date, as the material for the parts such as exhaust gas manifolds of automobile engines, to which heat resistance is required, speroidal graphite cast iron has been generally used. For the use of extremely high exhaust gas temperature xe2x80x9cNiresistxe2x80x9d cast iron (C: 2.5-3.0%, Si:1.4-1.8%, Cu: 6-8%, Ni: 13-16%, Cr: 1.5-2.4%, Fe: balance) or ferritic stainless steel cast iron (JIS G SC1 to SC3) have been used.
It is the recent demand to imporove efficiency of automobile engines, and to meet this demand, temperature of exhaust gas is getting higher. Further, regulation on automobile exhaust gas is becoming stricter. Thus, it is necessary to treat the exhaust gas of higher temperature. The above mentioned conventional materials cannot be used for the parts of exhaust gas-treating devices, because deformation and/or crack caused by heat may occur. At a temperature higher than 950xc2x0 C., ferritic stainless cast steel can no longer be used due to the decreasing strength, and therefore, austenitic stainless cast steel has been used. However, known austenitic stainless cast steels are so prepared as to focus on improvement in creep strength, and very few was developed to confront with the thermal fatigue resistance, which is required to the parts subjected to repeated heating. Only the heat resistant stainless cast steel disclosed in Japanese patent disclosure No. 54-96418 can be pointed out as an example of such steel.
The stainless cast steel disclosed in the above patent disclosure gazette has an alloy composition consisting of C: 0.1-1.5%, Si: 0.5-5.0%, Mn: up to 2.5%, Ni: 8-45%, Cr: 15-35%, W: 0.5-3/0%, and optionally, Mo: 0.5-2.0% or S: 0.05-0.25%, and Fe: balance. Though the steel has excellent heat resistance, the tensile strength of the steel at a temperature higher than 950xc2x0 C. is insufficient, and the machinability is dissatisfactory. Improvement in these properties has been thus demanded.
The inventors carried out research and development to meet this demand and discovered that choosing the contents of C, Ni, Cr, W and Nb of an austenitic stainless cast steel to particular ranges will result in good high temperature strength, thermal fatigue resistance and oxidation resistance, and that addition of Se will, even if S-content is decreased, improve machinability.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above problems and to provide, on the basis of the above noted discovery by the inventors, an austenitic stainless cast steel having such a good heat resistance as can be used at a high temperature exceeding 950xc2x0 C. as well as a good machinability. The stainless cast steel according to the invention, as a basic alloy composition, consists essentially of, by weight %, C: 0.2-0.4%, Si: 0.5-2.0%, Mn: 0.5-2.0%, P: up to 0.10%, S: 0.04-0.2%, Ni: 8.0-42.0%, Cr: 15.0-28.0%, W: 0.5-7.0%, Nb: 0.5-2.0%, Al: up to 0.02%, Ti: up to 0.05%, N: up to 0.15%, Se: 0.001-0.50% and the balance of Fe and inevitable impurities.
The stainless cast steel according to the invention may contain, in addition to the above basic alloy components, one or both of the element or elements of the following groups:
I) one or more of Mo: up to 2.0%, Zr: up to 0.05%, B: up to 0.100% and Co: up to 10.0%; and
II) one or both of Ca: up to 0.10% and REM: up to 0.50%.
The reasons for limiting the content ranges of the alloy compositions are described below:
C: 0.2-0.4%
Carbon combines with niobium and/or tungsten to form carbides, which improves high temperature strength and thermal fatigue resistance. In order to obtain these effects it is necessary to have carbon contained at a content of 0.2% or higher. Excess carbon of a content exceeding 0.4% will combine with chromium to decrease Cr-content in the matrix of steel and oxidation resistance of the steel will become low. A preferable C-content is in the range of 0.25-0.33%.
Si: 0.5-2.0%
Silicon improves oxidation resistance of the steel and fluidity at the state of molted steel. These merits can be observed at a content of 0.5% Si or higher, while the Si-content exceeding 2.0% lowers stability of the austenitic phase and toughness of the steel.
Mn: 0.5-2.0%
Manganese improves oxidation resistance and further, combines with S and Se to form inclusions in the steel, which are useful for improving machinability. To ensure these effects, addition of Mn in an amount of 0.5% or more is necessary. Too much addition exceeding 2.0% will result in decreased toughness. A preferable range of Mn-content is 0.8-1.5%.
P: up to 0.10%
Phosphor is one of the components which contribute to the machinability of the steel. However, if the amount of phosphor exceeds 0.10%, oxidation resistance and toughness of the steel will be seriously damaged, and thus, P-content should be limited to the upper limit of 0.10% or less.
S: 0.04-0.2%
Sulfur forms with manganese MnS, which improves machinability of the steel. The least amount of sulfur giving this effect is 0.04%. S-content larger than 0.2% causes serious decrease in toughness and ductility. A preferable range of S-content is 0.06-0.14%.
Ni: 8.0-42.0%,
Nickel makes the matrix austenite phase of the steel stable and increases heat resistance and corrosion resistance of the alloy. Therefore, at least 8.0% of Ni is added to this steel. At a larger amount the effects will saturate and the costs will be higher. The upper limit is thus set to 42.0%. A preferable range of Ni-content is 10-40%.
Cr: 15.0-28.0%,
Chromium, forming carbides with carbon, remarkably improves high temperature strength and oxidation resistance of the steel. The merit will be given by addition of chromium of 15% or higher. At a higher Cr-content the effect saturates and further, accelerates formation of "sgr"-phase, which makes the steel brittle. Thus, 28.0% is the upper limit. A preferable range of Cr-content is 19-26%.
W: 0.5-7.0%
TUNGSTEN forms carbide with carbon to remarkably improve high temperature strength and thermal fatigue resistance. Carbide-forming ability of W is higher than that of Cr, and thus, tungsten prevents decrease of Cr existing in the austenitic phase of the matrix and contributes to maintain high oxidation resistance. This effect of W can be obtained by addition of 0.5% or more. Too much addition will, on the other hand, damages oxidation resistance and toughness of the steel. From this point of view, 7.0% is set as the upper limit. A preferable W-content is in the range of 1-6%.
Nb: 0.5-2.0%,
Niobium forms, like tungsten, carbide with carbon and highly increases high temperature strength and thermal fatigue resistance. Carbide-forming ability of niobium is, like that of tungsten, also higher than that of chromium, and therefore, prevents decrease of Cr-amount in the austenitic phase constructing the matrix and maintains the oxidation resistance of the steel high.
Al: up to 0.02%
Aluminum contributes to improvement of oxidation resistance of the steel. Addition of Al exceeding 0.02% decreases fluidity of the molten steel and seriously damages toughness.
Ti: up to 0.05%,
Titanium also forms carbide with carbon to contribute to improvement in high temperature strength and thermal fatigue resistance.
N: up to 0.15%
Nitrogen contributes to the strength and the stability of austenitic phase of the steel. At an N-content exceeding 0.15% the thermal fatigue resistance of the steel decreases, and the toughness and ductility also decrease.
Se: 0.001-0.50%
Selenium is necessary because it, like sulfur, combines with manganese to form inclusions, which improve machinability of the steel. The effect can be observed at such a low content of Se as 0.001%, and at a higher content exceeding 0.50% high temperature strength, toughness and ductility, and thermal fatigue resistance decrease. Also, costs of the stainless steel will be higher.
The following is explanation of the effects of further alloy components which can be optionally added and the reasons for limiting the ranges of the contents in the steel.
Mo: up to 2.0%
Molybdenum dissolves in the austenitic phase to increase high temperature strength of the steel. Mo in an amount higher than 2.0% seriously lowers oxidation resistance at a temperature higher than 900xc2x0 C., and further, toughness and ductility of the steel decrease. The Mo-content is thus set to be up to 2.0%. A preferable Mo-content is up to 1.8%.
Zr: up to 0.05%
Zirconium prevents crystal grains and eutectic carbide particles from coarsening, and improves high temperature strength and thermal fatigue resistance. Addition of a large amount of Zr significantly decreases toughness and ductility of the steel, and therefore, the upper limit of Zr-addition is set to 0.05%.
B: up to 0.100%
Boron strengthens crystal boundaries of the steel to improve high temperature strength. Addition of a large amount of B exceeding 0.10% considerably lowers oxidation resistance, toughness and ductility, as well as thermal fatigue resistance of the steel.
Co: up to 10.0%
Cobalt stabilizes austenitic phase of the steel, increases the high temperature strength by solution strengthening, and improves corrosion resistance. These effects saturate at a higher Co-content, and addition exceeding 10.0% loses the significance and increases costs of the steel.
Ca: up to 0.10%
Calcium combines with oxygen to form the oxide, which improves machinability of the steel. Addition of Ca in the amount exceeding 0.10% decreases toughness and ductility, and thermal fatigue resistance of the steel.
REM: up to 0.50%
REM improves oxidation resistance of the steel. Addition of REM in an amount more than 0.50% damages toughness and ductility, and markedly decreases thermal fatigue resistance of the steel.